Episode 5
June 7th, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Junki Takegami |director = Toshiaki Kamihara |animation director = |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 4 |next = Episode 6|english Title = Down of the Count}} Down of the Count '''or known as '''The Bell Rings on the Count of Three in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on June 7th, 2017. In Canada will air on September 15, 2018 Synopsis GO carries out his Duel in a manner similar to Pro-Wrestling, treating it as a form of entertainment. Playmaker seems to be interested in this style which is much different from his own calm and calculated style,... Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Go Onizuka Duel continues from the previous episode. Playmaker has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Cyberse Wizard" (1000/800) and "Linkslayer" (1400/600) and one Set card. Go Onizuka has 2000 LP remaining and controls "Gouki Twist Cobra" (1600/0), "Gouki Headbutt" (800/0) and "Gouki The Great Ogre" (5700). Turn 3: Go Onizuka Go Onizuka just Special Summoned "Gouki Headbutt" and added 800 ATK to "Great Ogre". Playmaker activates his face-down Trap "Cyberse Shatter", as an effect is activated that would change the ATK of exactly one monster on the field, negating the activation of the effect and allowing Playmaker to draw one card ("Great Ogre": 5700 → 4900). "Great Ogre" attacks and destroys "Cyberse Wizard" (Playmaker: 4000 → 100 LP). The effect of "Twist Cobra" expires ("Great Ogre": 4900 → 2600). Turn 4: Playmaker " Special Summoned.]] Playmaker draws. Playmaker Normal Summons "Draconnet". The effect of "Draconnet" activates. When it is Normal Summoned, Playmaker can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or deck in Defense Position. Playmaker Special Summons "Bitron" (200/2000) in Defense Position. The effect of "Great Ogre" applies to "Bitron" ("Bitron": 200 → 0/2000). Playmaker uses "Bitron" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to a zone "Link Spider" points to. Playmaker Special Summons a second copy of "Bitron" from his hand to the Bottom Link Point of "Link Spider" (200/2000). The effect of "Great Ogre" applies ("Bitron": 200 → 0/2000). Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access" which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains an unspecified card and adds it to his Extra Deck. " Link Summoned.]] Playmaker uses "Bitron" and "Linkslayer" to Link Summon "Link Bumper" (1400/LINK-2/←↑) to the Bottom Link Point of "Link Spider". As Playmaker controls a Cyberse-Type Monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) by its own effect in Defense Position. The effect of "Great Ogre" applies ("Backup Secretary": 1200 → 400/800). Playmaker then uses "Draconnet" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Honeybot" (1900/LINK-2/←→) to the Left Link Point of "Link Bumper". " Link Summoned.]] Playmaker then uses "Link Spider" and "Honeybot" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Left Link Point of "Link Bumper". Playmaker then equips "Decode Talker" with the Equip Magic "Cyberse Annihilation". Now, if Decode Talker attacks one of Go's monsters, its ATK becomes equal to that monster's ATK during damage calculation, also if Decode Talker destroys a monster by battle, Playmaker inflicts damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster to the controller of said monster. Playmaker then activates the effect of "Cyberse Shatter" in the Graveyard, excluding it from the GY to target one Link 2 or lower Cyberse-type monster in his GY, and Special Summoning it. Playmaker targets "Honeybot" and Special Summons it to the Monster Zone to the Left of "Decode Talker", such that "Decode Talker" is at the Right Next to Link of "Honeybot" "Decode Talker" attacks "Gouki the Great Ogre". By the effect of "Cyberse Annihilation", the ATK of "Decode Talker" becomes equal to that of "Great Ogre" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600). By the effect of "Honeybot", monsters the "Honeybot" points to cannot be destroyed by battle. As "Decode Talker" was at the Right Next to Link of "Honeybot", it is not destroyed by battle. As "Great Ogre" would be destroyed by battle, Go activates the effect of "Great Ogre", destroying one monster it points to instead. Go destroys "Gouki Headbutt" at the Bottom Next to Link of "Great Ogre" to negate the destruction of "Great Ogre" by battle. The effect of "Headbutt" activates as it was sent from the field to the GY, allowing Go to add one "Gouki" card from his deck to his hand. Go adds "Gouki Rematch". Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Bumper" as a monster it points to attacked an opponent's Link Monster, allowing that monster to gain 1 additional attack for each other Link Monster Playmaker currently controls. "Decode Talker" is at the Left Next To Link of "Link Bumper" and it just attacked "Gouki the Great Ogre", which is a Link monster. Playmaker controls "Decode Talker" and "Honeybot", so "Decode Talker" gains 2 additional attacks. "Decode Talker" attacks "Gouki the Great Ogre" a second time. By the effect of "Cyberse Annihilation", the ATK of "Decode Talker" becomes equal to that of "Great Ogre" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600). By the effect of "Honeybot", "Decode Talker" is not destroyed by battle. As "Great Ogre" would be destroyed by battle, Go activates the effect of "Great Ogre", destroying "Gouki Twist Cobra" at the Bottom-Left Link Point of "Great Ogre" to negate the destruction of "Great Ogre" by battle. The effect of "Twist Cobra" activates as it was sent from the field to the GY, allowing Go to add one "Gouki" card from his deck to his hand. Go adds "Gouki Suprex". "Decode Talker" attacks "Gouki the Great Ogre" a third time. By the effect of "Cyberse Annihilation", the ATK of "Decode Talker" becomes equal to that of "Great Ogre" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600). By the effect of "Honeybot", "Decode Talker" is not destroyed by battle. "Great Ogre" is destroyed. By the effect of "Cyberse Annihilation", as "Decode Talker" destroyed Go's monster by battle, it deals damage to Go equal to the ATK of "Great Ogre". The ATK of "Great Ogre" is 2600 (Go: 2000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Go Onizuka Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201706/23144_201706071825.html Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1